


无人值守-No.03 钢琴与大提琴

by Sven799



Category: La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano | The Legend of 1900 (1998), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 炎客x送葬人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven799/pseuds/Sven799
Summary: 谁能听到我的声音？
Relationships: Executor/Flamebringer (Arknights)
Kudos: 8





	无人值守-No.03 钢琴与大提琴

**Author's Note:**

> 参加了炎葬24H的活动文章，怕翻车血本无归还是在这里放一份备用。  
> 是《海上钢琴师》AU。  
> （副业是）大提琴手炎x（人造人）钢琴师葬

00

No.03，那是一个，一艘船即为一个世界的平行宇宙。 

并不是说，这个世界变成了一艘船，而是这艘船成为了这个世界的秘密映射点。船的开始和结束，也是故事的开始和结束。

故事的世界就是任性得毫无道理。 

这艘船的船长，也是博士，他的干员们同时也是船上的干员。 

这是一艘面向所有乘客的船，它驶向每一个开放的港口，不管你是什么种族，是否有矿石病，出身是否贫穷，你都可以乘坐这艘船通向世界上的每一个港口。

船票共分为三等，在通货膨胀的年代，只有三等船票的价格一直不变，这也是船长坚持的初心。 

这样的一艘船，一定承载了许多故事。 

从每日可见的虚假或真情的告别，到有意或无意间被遗漏在船上的细碎物件，都有个中的故事。这些故事的讲述者来自世界各地。有些讲述者只和这艘船有一面之缘，并无深交。但能和这艘船产生千丝万缕关系的，也不只有船上的干员们。有几句刻在木质床板底下的天真情话，有一枚被故意遗弃在宴会厅角落的钻石戒指，更有数份撕碎后落在海里的书信或是合照，谁能说那些物件就和这艘船无关了呢？

今天要讲述的是，旧皮质行李箱的故事。 

01

“你唯一的任务，就是守护这艘船。”

这是谁的低语？机械而没有感情。 

白金色头发的幼年人造人沉睡在破旧行李箱中，反反复复地做着同一个梦，而那个梦中只有一句话，一个声音。

沉睡的时候为什么会有自我意识？他一直想不明白。

有时候他能听到外界的声音，像是有谁路过，正在交谈，更多时候，他听到的是一段稳定的频率，像是有什么在拍打着，摇晃着，像是人类的文学作品中，母亲的摇篮与摇篮曲；有时候它心情不好，便会发怒，让外界的吵杂声更多些，对他来说，这样的混乱是有趣的，因为千篇一律的振荡频率早已让他觉得无趣。

小人造人对外面的世界好奇极了，但他没办法挣脱这个锁死的小箱子，甚至没办法睁开眼睛，也不能睁开眼睛，只有等到某个人打开这个破旧的皮质行李箱时，他才能等到那束唤醒他的，刺眼的光。

他脑子里充满了想象，但却无人诉说。 

那束光会是什么样的？会让他双眼刺痛么？还是说，会像那个词汇所说的，如“星辰”般闪耀。有时候他会厌倦等待，或是觉得再也等不到睁开双眼的时刻，但他还是忍不住期待着，向往着外面那个世界。

当期待把他折磨得太厉害的时候，他会选择强制性地让自己陷入沉睡当中，以忘记那种期待，即使这份期待会在他醒来之后加倍地折磨他。

终于，在某年夏季，有一个干员发现了这个箱子。 

那年夏天有着罕见的高温，干员们比平时还要无精打采，没有人愿意到甲板上闲逛，海鸥也只是懒懒地飞着，尽管正午的海洋闪闪发光，蔚蓝可爱，却无人欣赏。

“这是什么？”干员无名打量着这个放在角落，做工精良却稍显陈旧的皮箱子，敲敲打打，皮箱以低沉的响声回应他。那时候的小人造人是真睡着了，没听见这些声响，也许他自己也没想到，他会在这样重要的时刻陷入睡眠中。

这个阴暗的房间一直用作失物招领处，从不知道什么时候开始，角落就躺着这个箱子了。几年来失物招领处的东西有增无减，直到这个大房间被堆满了，船长实在没有办法，才让干员们前来查看有没有自己丢失的东西，顺便还能拿走自己感兴趣的东西。

小人造人就是在那个时候被发现的。 

干员无名可不是没有名字的，只是名字叫无名罢了。他提了提这个行李箱，有点沉，不知道里面会放着些什么？一卷卷诗集？还是一捆捆龙门币？完全猜不到。

在他打开箱子的那一刻，那份落寞已久的期待终于收到了回应，小人造人如程序设计中的那般，从睡眠中被唤醒，睁开了眼睛。

小小的奶金色小人儿揉着眼睛慢慢地坐了起来，他穿着剪裁简单的西装吊带裤和白色的衬衫，有着一头泛着金色的白发和浅蓝如碧空的双眼，加上头顶的光环和背后的结晶羽翼，他精致得如同睡了几十年的人偶突然有了生命。

等他充满好奇地打量完这个充满杂物的房间，再聚焦在这个惊吓过度的干员身上时，他突然不知道该说些什么。对无名来说，这是他人生中第一次看到会动的人造人。

两人对视良久，小人造人终于从系统的寄存器中搜刮出那么一句开场白，好打破这奇怪的气氛。无名在船上多年，也不是没见过市面的人，他端详着眼前这个苦思冥想的小人儿，逐渐从震惊当中恢复过来，转而耐心地等待着他开口。

小人造人思索着该说些什么，虽然他的表情并无波动，他的眼神却很迷茫。

好不容易，他在寄存器里搜刮到了一句话，终于开口道： 

“我叫送葬人，是个人造人，请多……” 

小人造人话还没说完，就被无名的大手突然打断，那温暖的手正揉着他的脑袋，毫不忌讳他不同寻常的深色的下垂结晶羽翼与漆黑的光环。

“小小的人儿怎么说话这么严肃？久等了，我叫无名。”无名朝送葬人爽朗地笑着。

故事就是这样开始的。 

02 

之后的那段日子里，小送葬人最常说的三个字就是“为什么”。

他奶声奶气地跟在无名身后，有时用肉肉的小手扯着他的衣角走在甲板上听风铃叮当叮当地响，或牵着他的大手走在大大的船舱里，看到哪里有新奇的，他不懂的东西，就指着那里问“为什么”。

无名总是不厌其烦地回答着他的问题，尽管作为动力舱的一名干员他很难有时间回答小送葬人的每一个问题，但他总是在晚上睡觉之前抽出时间和小送葬人玩茶话会游戏，好让他把肚子里的疑惑都倾入安神茶中。

平时不能跟着无名的时候，小送葬人就会走到船上的其他地方，试着问其他干员那些问题，船上的其他干员们总是对小送葬人有格外的耐心，他们把自己的所学都用来回答“为什么天是蓝色的”，“为什么海生气的时候会哭”，“为什么蛋糕是甜

的”诸如此类的问题上。大家都很喜欢小送葬人，尽管他没有生日，没有家乡，甚至不是真正的人，仿佛被那双如水晶般通透的蓝色眸子一看，谁都会心软下来。 

“为什么你要养我？”小人造人偶尔也会问一些很难回答的问题。 

“因为……因为没有小孩的人都要进孤儿院。”无名想了一会儿，最后似乎抄了哪里来的答案，逗得稍显不苟言笑的小人造人笑了起来，尽管那弧度几不可见。

随着他一起来到这艘船上的，还有一本薄薄的说明手册。于是大家都知道了，人造人也是从小长大的，尽管他们无父无母。人造人也需要正常进食，尽管他们在的耐饥能力比一般人强几十倍。人造人也需要一位老师，一些指导，才能学习到生活下去的技能，尽管他们生来就知道一些数理知识。

要说有什么特别的，那一定是送葬人头上的光环，据说那里面藏了一块云核芯片，只要对那块芯片进行操作，就能够修改送葬人的性能，也就是说有需要的时候让他变成杀人机器人也完全可以的。

但船长先生可没那个心思，他要操心整艘船，而且说明书里也写了，在这个世界里的送葬人，功能已经经过预裁剪了，这是特殊的情况。

船长先生也没有想过，送葬人需要为这艘船做些什么，他认为每个小孩都需要一个无忧无虑的童年，而出生于这艘船的送葬人，更应该受到他们的庇护，而不是奴役。

无论何时，即使是他长大以后。 

“你做你自己就好了。”有些上年纪的，头发花白的船长先生蹲在小小的送葬人前，和蔼地笑着说。

小人造人拉着无名送的小熊玩具，思考时无意识地咬着指头，有些疑惑地歪着头。

在多年之后这段记忆也许会放在寄存器的某处落灰，但永远不会消失，一如他童年中的每一个值得被记住的瞬间，都会被人造人好好地存放在记忆寄存器中，藏在底部。那是他的宝藏，他想，要是哪天回到了那个箱子里，那他的梦就能有更多的素材了。

03 

小人造人成长得很快，在成年之前，人造人的成长速度是一般人的三到四倍，加上他们的起始点并不是从婴儿开始，不过几年，小小的人儿就长成了秀气的少年。那双浅蓝的眼睛里依旧充满了对未知世界的好奇，虽然送葬人不苟言笑，却也偶尔会被逗得嘴角微微弯起，甚至小小年纪就俘获一大群女性干员的芳心，这实在是很罕见的事。

但小人造人并没有一直幸运下去。 

一场突如其来的风暴，让船上的干员们乱成了一锅粥，这场罕见的风暴持续了三天三夜，就在大家筋疲力尽之时，一个巨浪翻滚而来，船身陷入了大幅度的摇晃。本就缺乏休息的动力舱成员们正坐在地面上进行简单的休息，突如其来的晃动使干员们往意想不到的方向滑了过去，不少人撞到了柱子上，或是摔到了墙角里，而无名则更巧妙些，恰好摔进了源石反应堆中。

在那一瞬间，所有在动力舱的干员们都挣扎地站了起来，并冲向了那个反应堆，也有些靠近门口的干员跑去找了医疗组的干员，可终究没能及时救回那个黑色头发的壮年男性。当大家竭尽全力将他拉出反应堆时，他身上百分之八十以上的部分都已经结晶化。

那之后的半个月内，他完成了和这个世界最长的，也是最后的告别。终归之时，在大家的哀悼中，他回到了大海的怀抱。

送葬人从未流过眼泪，大多数时候他都是面无表情的。 

即使是那样的他，却在那一天仿佛掉光了他一生的眼泪，连同他面上的笑容一起扔进大海里，被海浪拍得粉碎。

从此之后，谁也没见过送葬人的笑容。 

04 

那之后的送葬人，仿佛在更短的时间内成为了大人。他开始找能天使学习射击，并很快完成了对自己的守护铳的改造，让它变成了杀伤力巨大的武器。那把铳中的子弹是特制的，比普通子弹体积要大些，一颗这种子弹中有数颗小钢珠，钢珠中存放着炸药，一旦那些子弹进入目标的躯体内，便会把它炸得千疮百孔。

作为交换，他不再问“为什么”，不再向所有陌生或熟悉的乘客问好，不再悄悄溜去图书室翻他最喜欢的画册。他开始变得生人勿近，不爱和大家交流——茶话会游戏是只属于他和无名的。

他仿佛回到了那个破旧行李箱中，为自己上锁，接着沉睡。 

可惜那并不是沉睡能解决的事，多少个晚上他在睡梦中惊醒，幼年时对世界的好奇心在少年的心中早已播下种子，内心深处的小人造人不允许他封闭自己。

风平浪静，海浪无声的一夜，小人造人在船上翻来覆去，白天明明已经将所有体力耗费在了射击练习上，现在却还是无法好好进入梦中，他的双手正因用力过度而微微颤抖着。

他知道自己今晚或许无法成眠了，便翻身下床，披上外套，到船舱里晃悠。夜晚里披着白衣的自己，就像游荡在船里的幽灵。他内心深处的温度几乎能让他把“像”字去掉，他走出船舱来到甲板上，呼吸着清冷的新鲜空气让他觉得自己灵魂的重量终于增加了一些。

已是半夜，即使重新回到走廊里，也没有谁看到路过的他，因为现在根本没有人像他一样走来走去。

依次路过休息厅、厕所、客房、最后来到的，也是最深处的地方，是那巨大的宴会厅。小时候常常徘徊在宴会厅外，把那里和平凡世界隔开的就是那一幕巨大的彩色玻璃，彩色玻璃块相互拼合，诉说着圣经的故事，而那高墙之内是他从未踏足的世界。那不是三等舱的乘客能出入自如的地方，只有穿得体面的绅士和淑女才会绕过这座高高的玻璃墙进入那里面的奢华世界中。

但到了晚上，这里也只是无处安身者的其中一处游乐园。 

即使是风平浪静的夜晚，顶上的吊灯也发出窸窣的玻璃片碰撞声，舞池上方的多切割面金属球也在月光下熠熠生辉，偶尔在角度合适的时候在舞池中央洒下星光，木质椅子和圆形咖啡桌们都静静地坐着，时而发出吱吱呀呀的声响，仿佛是开场前的小声讨论。大家都在期待今晚的表演。

等到清瘦的人造天使来到舞池中央时，它们都屏住了呼吸。 

他记得钢琴师是如何演奏的，似乎只是坐在钢琴椅上，调整好姿势，打开琴盖后，便开始了演奏。送葬人也模仿着他心目中的那个钢琴师。

被调整过的钢琴椅稍嫌有些高，他坐上去之后，脚就碰不到地了，但他并没有因为这种悬空而觉得不安，反而靠近了这座黑色的巨物后，感受到了一种发自内心的安心。

他打开琴盖，就像揭开一个宝藏箱一样小心翼翼，目光触碰到交错的黑白琴键后，他像是突然想起了什么，人造人的寄存器中，一个从未响应的文件突然开始工作起来。

电木琴键是冰冷的，轻抚着琴键时却意外地会让送葬人联想到小时候握着的那双大手，如此温暖、宽厚，似乎能让他的双手不再颤抖。他贪恋地将双手放在琴键上，轻轻敲击时，他开始将心中的故事如数倾出，如同面对那位坐在桥头的东方老者，坐在他对面，就会不受控制地说出所有心事。

他的悲伤，他的喜悦，他的好奇，他的失意，一切的一切，都在旋律间环绕着。这是一首失眠者带给熟睡者的安眠曲，期许听众都能做个好梦，如若在梦中能听见他的倾诉，也请不要在梦醒时分感到伤感。

有些轻快的节奏，是少年独有的节奏，听起来似乎轻巧欢快，却在中段开始变得悲伤。他从未接触过演奏和作曲，却在一瞬间自学成才，仿佛那是刻在骨子里的才能，或许也是这个世界送给他的礼物。上帝不愿看到他故步自封而给他一个倾诉的出口，仅此而已。

和送葬人的期许所相反的是，人们纷纷从熟睡中醒来，寻找着琴声的来源，不想竟是一个从未演出过的音乐家之手。船长也被嘈杂的声音吵醒，随着人流走到宴会厅来。

从以前那小而柔软的、怯生生地躲在无名身后的人造人，到能够自如地在琴键上演奏着自己的旋律的青年，不大的转变，却让一同出来查看情况的船长感到安心。虽然随便在半夜使用钢琴这一点，明天肯定要说教一番。

但今晚他总算能睡个好觉了，他一边打着哈欠，一边往回走。 

05

转眼间，那个用钢琴和旋律与全世界打交道的青年，也出落成了高大英俊的成年男性，虽然他依旧不苟言笑，但却因为出众的技艺和外貌，俘获了除船上干员外大量女性甚至男性乘客的芳心。

但由于天生的不敏感，加上情感共鸣程序的缺失，他无法回应这些感情。那些求爱的书信他都只能放在床底下的储物箱里，能喂鱼的小礼物就拿去喂鱼，不能的则只能二次利用送给一些用得上的干员。

他的行径称得上恶劣，却没有人指责他，和他相处过的人都懂得，要是喜欢上他，就是喜欢上一块木头，永远也别期待有所回应，无论是谁，那一片痴痴的真心亦如同他的名字一样，被他送葬而已。

但若真如此，那他岂不是要孤独一辈子？ 

大家的担心变成了闲言碎语飘进了送葬人的耳朵里，但他并不担心这件事，应该说他很久以来都没担心过有没有谁陪伴他这件事。两个人能做的事，他一个人也能做，送葬人想。

但他永远保持着对世界的好奇。 

尽管他的世界地图上只有海，来自大陆的部分填充的都是来自乘客们的描述，但他也曾无数次环游世界。无数次午夜梦回，他都身处不同的地方，海能触碰到的所有角落皆是他的故乡，他睡梦中迷迷糊糊地想着。

他永远是一个极好的聆听者，却甚少有人能够听得懂他的琴声。曾有一些人为了听他的演奏而坐上这艘船，追随他从宴会厅的三角钢琴到三等舱的立式钢琴，可送葬人也不认为他们听懂了自己的诉说，他们只是喜欢他的演奏，仅此而已。

偶尔有一晚，他再一次被自己对外界的好奇折磨得难以入眠。 

他从来没下过船，或许显得船外的世界毫无好奇，但只有他自己知道，那份好奇的滋味。只是每每在舷梯上眺望那些钢铁森林时，他总是被内心的恐惧攥住手脚。这艘船就如同那个温暖但事实上毫无温度的旧皮箱，只是这次困住他的不是那把外头的锁，而是他自己画下的封印。无名从不强迫害怕的他下船，每次都只是温柔地由着自己拉着他走回船内，虽然他曾尝试过用岸上独有的事物诱惑他下船，却往往无疾而终。

而什么样的力量，才能够使他自发地走下船去，他很好奇。 

一如当初让他离开箱子的那束光。

三等舱的休息室在船的角落处，在这里弹琴即使是半夜也不会吵到别人，每每难以成眠时，送葬人都会来到这里独自演奏。

虽然今晚，他并不是独自一人，但他们都没有意识到这一点。

他熟练地摸黑来到立式钢琴前坐下，掀开琴盖，手指急切地摸上微凉的琴键，开始抒发自己无以排遣的寂寞与纠缠的思绪。立式钢琴就放在窗户边，窗外的月光洒落在送葬人身上，照亮了他漆黑的光环和黑色的结晶羽翼，在那某个瞬间，月光被他的羽翼切割成细小的粉末，散落在他的周围，如同真正的天使。

坐在角落的萨卡兹人被琴声惊醒，睁开眼睛，一阵眩晕感使他感觉陷入虚幻。 

梦里的场景竟在眼前再现。

那是为他坠落凡间的天使吗？恐怕是幻觉。

他闭上眼睛，确认自己没听错，再睁开眼睛，那确实有一位萨科塔在演奏。 

萨卡兹人本只是想出来透透气，不料自己竟靠在座位上昏昏入睡，晕船是他一直克服不了老顽固，尽管他已经在海上航行多天。而自己更为可笑的坏毛病则是喜欢在旅途中随身携带那个巨型的大提琴琴箱，因为那里面多半藏了他的秘密。

听着送葬人的演奏，他一时间忘记了腹中的酸痛感，因为他尝到了远比他的难受

痛苦数倍的事。 

他的演奏是无人能读懂，却有着肉眼可见的，正在外溢的悲伤，他是在怀念过去，同时又对未来充满了试探性的好奇，他多么渴望冲破自己的牢笼，却又被自己的恐惧锁住手脚。

萨卡兹人觉得，他似乎有些读懂了这份悲伤，那个虚伪的牢笼也曾牢牢锁住他，而此刻他已经在笼中脱逃。

他悄悄地打开了自己的琴箱，拿出那把曾作为圣诞礼物的大提琴，调整好琴弓，试图用大提琴和蔼的低音引导那位天使走出牢笼。

恶魔引导天使？听着有些奇怪。 

他是恶魔，萨卡兹人想，他是代号为炎客的杀手，手刃过数十个无能的执政者、贪腐的官员、为非作恶者，他坚持他心中正义尽管他是恶魔。

偶尔，他用力过猛的手会有些颤抖，在这个时候，大提琴总能安抚他满是伤痕的手。他从不为那些富豪劣绅奏响哪怕一个音符，却在每夜都为枉死的平民献上安魂曲。

而今夜，他只想为这个迷茫的小天使拨开迷雾，找到他自己的路。 

听见有不同的声音，送葬人并没有停止自己的演奏，而是顺着他一路继续弹着。

那是一个萨卡兹人，他用眼尾的余光打量着，那似乎是一个独角的萨卡兹，这有些少见。 

大提琴的声音如一盏明灯，牵引着钢琴向前踱步，钢琴声不紧不慢地跟着他，似乎有些疑惑，走过半程后，他才敢真正地站在他身后。迷雾森林始终不见尽头，大提琴却停在原地不动了。

“那不是我能替你走完的路。”大提琴低声地说着，转瞬间消失在他面前。 

一曲终了，他们的演奏称得上高山流水。萨卡兹人停下拉琴的手，抬眼去看那位落入凡间的天使，那也许是一张他这辈子都难以遗忘的脸，兴许以后要常常做客他梦中。

而让送葬人稍稍吃惊的是，本以为能拉出这样琴声的人，会是一个睿智的老者，不想竟是一位年轻人，他的脸甚至显得有些好斗，加上那若隐若现的源石结晶，他说得上是棱角分明，橙金色的瞳孔在月光下熠熠生辉，眸子里的火焰几乎能燃烧进他的灵魂当中。

“没想到啊，你居然不怕我。”萨卡兹以开玩笑的语气说着，送葬人朝他点头致意。 “你为什么在这里弹琴？”炎客拿着大提琴坐到送葬人身后的椅子上。

“睡不着。”送葬人简短地回答着，他敲击琴键的手没有停下来，脑袋却思索着要怎么才能让气氛显得不太尴尬。

“那你呢？”送葬人简短地提问着。 

“睡不着。”萨卡兹人没有给他接话的机会，正好让他专心演奏，但寂寞又好奇的钢琴师在夜半时，总有许多问题藏在肚子里，这正是一个抒发的好机会。

“你为什么来到这里？”送葬人再次提问。 

“因为，我也想在这里拉琴，没想到被你抢先一步。” 

送葬人不得不承认这是一个像样的回答，他的嘴角以难以察觉的弧度翘起。 

千里遇知音大概就是这么一回事，从送葬人的指尖下飘出的音符突然变得欢快些许，他想让炎客明白自己难以用言语表露的喜悦。大提琴像是明白了一样，微微发声，回应着。

“你知道，我为什么拉大提琴吗？”炎客突然挑起了一个话题，送葬人没有回答，等着他来自问自答。

“因为我有手抖的老毛病。” 

送葬人的肩膀微微抖动了下，似乎在笑。 

“我的家乡被战争摧毁，小队里杀出重围的只有我一人。也许你会好奇，大多数人在船上的时候都是放松而快乐的，而我却完全没有，那是因为我舍弃了一切走上这条路。我说得有点多了。”

炎客掂量着要怎么说话才不会吓到面前的这位天使，但天使仿佛无所谓，他还是

自顾自地敲着琴键。 

“我这一生只有一个任务，就是守护这艘船。”钢琴师小声地回应着。 

大提琴低鸣着，想替代那张嘴诉说那无法讲述的过往。 

“我曾经想守护谁，最终倒像是被谁守护。” 

闻言，送葬人停下了演奏。 

演奏突然停止，但炎客并未抬头，送葬人转身看着炎客。那位流浪武士正盯着木质地面，肩膀垂了下来，他停止了演奏，低头只为掩饰眼中不小心流露出的悲伤。

他的臂膀那么沉重，如果压在自己身上，他一定承受不来，但此刻，他却向着同为陌生人的他露出如此落寞的表情。

送葬人站了起来，来到他面前，他的阴影盖住了炎客的，头上的光环出现在了两人交叠的身影上方。

他第一次有冲动想拥抱一个陌生人，只因想给他力量。 

他伫立着，一言不发，仿佛两个人都突然丧失了语言能力。

那交叠的身影也是没有温度的，如果伸出手，这片身影看起来就像他抱着他，可这又有什么意义？即使他真的抱住他，这个拥抱也不会有任何意义。

良久，炎客站了起来。他拍了拍送葬人的肩膀，和他道了一声晚安，然后转身去收拾大提琴。 

大概是那天使过于温柔的影子打动了他，他除了晚安说不出别的。而那天使依然伫立在原地，注视着他收拾大提琴的背影，久久不肯离去。

多么温柔的一个人，他想。 

说不定某一天，他会贪恋这份温柔而回到这艘船上。 

但他们心里都清楚，这多半是一期一会。 

送葬人凝望着炎客逐渐离去的背影，心里突然多了一份对未来的期待。 

未来，或许还有机会再和他合奏一次，他心想。 

06

可这依然是不能成眠的一晚。 

炎客背着琴回到了自己在三等舱的位置，放好自己的东西，躺在床上，盯着上铺的床板。 

希望刚刚的琴声能带给那位天使一点指引，他不禁笑了起来。 

从来没有人能和他不带任何排练地和谐合奏，如此契合的灵魂即使是一辈子都难以遇上一回。 

能给他人指引，那谁又能给他指引？炎客突然有些想出去再抽根烟，以缓解心里的焦虑。抛下一切走上这条道路的他从未失败过，他给了罪有应得的人们较为体面的死亡，也为枉死的人们报了仇。

仇恨所带来的力量短暂而强烈，当他红着眼解决了所有人之后，他的人生似乎就会虚无得只剩下香烟燃尽后燃剩的烟灰与还未散去的雾。

还好，现在还剩下一个人，就在那大洋彼岸。 

炎客暗暗笑着，手上抚摸着廉价的床单就像抚摸着他箱子里那套华丽而繁复的西装。上岸之后，他就要给那人一个痛快，也要给自己一个痛快。

07

喧嚣的海风裹挟着细雪一般的小雨，海鸥盘旋在上空，仿佛一群看热闹的观众。层层叠叠的乘客带着行李挤在甲板上，大家畅快地交谈着，对目的地的期待溢于言表。总有几个人伸长着脖子，寻找那若有若无的白色雕像。

终于，等到一个中年男子手舞足蹈地指向远方的雾。 

“是、是！！”他激动得结巴了，却不想下面的人也发现了。 

“阿美莉卡——”是一个年轻的男子，他激动得几乎要跳起来。全甲板的乘客都被他的声音所吸引过去，大家欢呼起来。

象征着自由的女神像出现在众人的眼前，旅途的终点站总能享受到这份特殊的热情，甚至有乘客开心得把自己的帽子抛了起来，霎时间整条船沉浸在欢呼的海洋中。

和这个氛围格格不入的，是昨夜辗转难眠的萨卡兹年轻人。他背着行李来回穿梭在汹涌的人浪中，寻找着那个颜色单调的身影，那位昨晚和他畅谈的小友，那位真正的灵魂知己。

他们之间甚至不能拥有一个体面的告别么？ 

直到炎客被人流推搡着不得不走下船去，那位难得安眠的人造人先生依然没能从美梦中醒来。 

也许他们之间不需要告别。 

08

简单的西装，体面的淡妆，加上若有若无的烟草香味，尽管是萨卡兹，在这个自由的国度，他依然能够轻松混入上层社会的糜烂社交圈中，靠着打得一手好鼓。每个稍有规模的派对中，总少不了一个爵士乐队，炎客就靠着这一点，轻而易举地加入了一个商演的爵士乐队中，花上三两天熟悉自己应当掌握的部分，赚点外快顺便带走某个肮脏的灵魂。

他的琴不容玷污，而爵士鼓所奏响的节奏还能勉强为那些人所享用。 

大家都以为他背了大提琴来参加演出，却从不见他打开琴箱，只从旁边的侧格中抽出两根鼓棒。 

爵士鼓和大提琴对炎客而言是两个不同意义的部分。大提琴是父母在他某年生日送给他的生日礼物，而爵士鼓则是他的同伴强迫他熟悉的乐器，这曾经是他们之间的交流方式，只因他们曾经拥有一支乐队。

每当他把爵士鼓敲得震耳欲聋，整个人沉浸在鼓点中时，他稍微能想起那些日子，虽然不长，却弥足珍贵。

爵士乐需要的是随性的 swan，甚至是脱离乐谱的 swan，所以在演奏爵士乐的时候，总能让人的思绪飘得极远。 

炎客一边漫不经心地打量着面前来来去去的莺莺燕燕，一边想到那晚遇见的那位天使。他纤细的腰身是否也能被一条真丝礼裙裹得如此诱人，若他有一头长发，是否会被误判为女性。若被那媚眼勾走了魂魄，他的下半辈子是否就要流连在那池蓝得荒谬的湖水中永不脱身。

他想着，想了很久，甚至自嘲似地低笑着，这从未发生过的情事竟有朝一日也会找到他头上，而以往的自己，最多想一下如果要解决性//欲，要选择哪个稍微顺眼一点的对象。 

当他将性//事与那似乎一尘不染的钢琴师联系到一起时，一种从骨子里透出的未经人事的处//女诱惑扑面而来，想多了简直像是在犯罪。 

他用力一踩，脚旁的鼓发出巨响，炎客强迫自己回到现实中，脑子整合着暗杀对象的资料，正寻找着适合的时机。

等到宾客散尽，仅剩衣衫不整的男女在房间里猛烈地律动着。 

负责收拾场地的女仆早已被炎客遣散，而男主人的妻子和管家正在狭窄的杂物间里做和男主人与妓女相同的事，他们的儿子正在外地读书，偶尔注射点让他感觉神清气爽的东西。他们一无是处，唯有榨取钱财的过人才能，如同蚊子吸血。

肮脏不堪的一家人，炎客往空地啐了一口。 

他打开琴箱，里面布满了各式各样的武器，而今天的任务是最简单的。他掏出一把火力适中的手枪，装上消音器，潜到房间附近，装成一道强风吹开了那道轻薄的木门，而后伸手进去，一枪解决掉那正在妓女身上快活的男人。

那妓女像是大功告成似的松了口气，等到炎客进入房间，把钱甩到她身边，她才推开那恶心的肥猪开始数钱。

这些人的目光里，总有着无尽的贪婪，包括这个妓女。这些贪婪，一张床承得下么？还是用一片海来吞噬他们的罪恶？也许那都稍嫌不够。而这些贪婪，又害死了多少人。炎客看着那逐渐渗出血的背部，没有由来地被恶心了一把。

这是最后一个他需要解决的人。 

从此以后，他的战友，他的家人，他的家乡，是否能够安眠？ 

他又是否能够安眠？ 

一直以来他所期待的不就是这一刻的到来么？ 

但到了现在，他已经感受不到喜悦了。是因为过程太长了么？还是因为在这个过程中，他属于人的部分已经逐渐远去，他已经成为真正的野兽了？

炎客的手止不住地颤抖着，他感受到了终归之时的召唤，穿着破烂的黑色长袍、带着镰刀的某种物质站在他的身后，似乎，是时候该离开了。

野兽一般的自己，将带着这份仇恨离开这个世界。 

他把枪口对准太阳穴，闭上眼睛。 

人们都说，在临死的时候，你总能想起很多东西，那些记忆像走马灯一样重现在你的面前。那个充满惊喜的圣诞节，吵杂的乐队，温柔的大提琴声，队友的手拍在他身上的刺痛感，小队长，血染的山头，落日，海浪声，红透的双眼。

还有那个堕入凡间的天使。 

他漆黑的心里似乎突然下起了雨，天空中出现一道划破长夜的闪电，震耳欲聋的电闪雷鸣使炎客颤抖了一下。这场暴雨之后会是晴天么？

他的手忽地一松，枪落地，华丽的地毯上涌出成片的神色血液，以那把手枪为原点。敌人的、亲友的、他自己的。

似乎那片血很快就会淹没这间屋子。 

他必须将这把枪收回自己的琴箱中，于是他伸手拿起那把枪，连带的血染红了他的手，爬上手腕，顺延全身。

但那片血海并不能吞噬他，这样的灵魂怕是去到哪边都嫌过分沉重，与其去赎罪，不如继续活着，承受这份无望的仇恨带来的拘束，等到仇恨厌倦了这具躯体，抽身离去，他将拥有自由。

他是刀术师，萨卡兹的一名战士，往后余生，便与这份仇恨厮杀到底，永不后退。 

死神从他身后悄然消失。

09

那之后的一两年间，炎客游遍各地，时而当一下鼓手，时而弹奏大提琴，更经常的是收下不菲的报酬后替人消灾。

这样的生活简直如同苦尽甘来，却也无趣至极。 

在他身边的男男女女换过无数趟，他唯独喜欢白金色头发身形稍显纤细的人，抱着他们像是在脑内模拟某个过程。他不知道那个人的名字，却也正好不会因叫错名字而惹恼床伴。

午夜梦回，总能回想起那一晚，昏昏欲睡的自己遇上飘荡在船舱中的白色幽灵。而现在无论走到哪里，都遇不到那位钢琴师了。

他认为自己没有刻意地寻找他，却无时无刻留意着身边的人。 

想来，也是有够无聊的。 

炎客叼着烟，子弹穿透面前人的身体，喷出的血溅到他的衬衫上留下一片猩红的印记。炎客毫不在乎地船上西装外套，把较大面积的血遮盖起来，唯独遮不住袖口旁边的几点血迹。

漂浮在这世间，他终将一生背负罪恶而行，身体变得越来越轻，心灵却变得无法承受。这样的轻如同秤砣坠着他下落，永无止境。

想要再听一次那样的琴声。 

炎客没有由来地想着。 

10

要是再一次登上那艘船，仅仅是作为游客可就没有意思了。 

炎客看着销售船票的地方贴着的招工启事，本想着随便当个安保人员或是打杂的短工，没想到最新贴上去的启事写着，那艘船需要一位大提琴手。择日不如撞日，炎客撕下了那张启事，然后去附近的乐器行租了一把大提琴然后参加面试，参与面试的只有他一人，运气似乎都花在了面试上，炎客几乎是在一致认可中通过了面试。

第二天，炎客就提着行李走上了那艘船。 

等船长带着他熟悉完了船上的环境，他终于要带他去见一见乐队的同僚了。 

正是晚宴前的时刻，乐队里还没给他留出空位，他只能和船长一同站着，却不显得拘束。他和同僚之间互道简单的自我介绍，握过手，他们就要开始演奏了。

能再次听到那出彩的演奏实在是过于幸运，炎客正想着演奏可能要结束了的时候，送葬人一个音阶就把节奏拉向了完全相反的方向。乐队的同僚们似乎早就熟悉了送葬人的套路，只是眉来眼去地笑着。跳着交谊舞的宾客们也嬉笑着改变了自己的舞步，有备而来的舞娘们踏着热情的步子。

和那晚完全相反，这完全是尽情的欢愉，虽然他脸上的表情木然得几乎没有变化，但弹奏的手显得极为欢愉，完全出卖了他的心情。

他是快乐的，尽情演奏时的他是快乐的。

白天的他和晚上的他完全不一样，他想有多少人真的见过晚上的他，玉石样白皙的脸在月光下被打磨，与羊脂玉般柔和的曲线，在阳光下闪闪发光，他的眼神时而漂浮不定，实在寻找音符，一旦抓住了，就会变得坚定。

这就是他的送葬人，炎客在心里默念着他的名字。

送葬人。

那些腐败恶臭的血液似乎离他远去，即使漂白的衣服上也会留下印子，但他毫不在乎。他凝视着正在演奏的他，脑海里却出现他为他独奏的那个夜晚。

月光撒了一地。

那一瞬间，他的心变得如同羽毛一样轻，却不知飘落何处。 

“那孩子就是这样，请别介意。”船长在一旁尴尬地笑着，他想炎客是不是第一次看到这样放飞自我的演奏而看愣了。

“没关系，我就喜欢这样的演奏。”炎客的目光离不开那个白色的身影，即使他在回答船长的话。

他想着送葬人刚刚见到他的时候，露出的疑惑表情，是不是他也记得他呢？还是认为萨科塔也能充当大提琴手，实在是很少见的事。

礼貌性握手的时候，他故意用摩挲着那只手，那是钢琴师的手，极为有力，是一双能弹奏狡猾节奏的手，但手背的部分却非常细滑，如同处女，如同钢琴师藏不住的视线，天真地试探着他。一个人身上竟然能有那么多不同的特性，说来也是不可思议。

或许是自己终于见到了魂牵梦绕的对象，太过兴奋了，又或是自己就是双重标准，严重倾向那个人。

送葬人。 

炎客再一次轻轻地念着那个名字。 

11

炎客所登上的船，是一艘很大的船，可并不是所有人都能在上面找到宽敞的容身之所。他很快就适应了乐队紧凑的排练生活，以他的技术融入一个简单的伴奏乐队完全不是问题。每次表演他最期待的，莫过于送葬人的变奏部分了。

音乐是属于所有人的，而不是一小部分人。每个人都有资格在这艘船上享受到音乐带来的美好体验，在这点上，船长和送葬人的想法不谋而合。

狭窄的三等舱休息室角落只容得下一台立式钢琴，加上一把大提琴实属勉强，在那里进行一场盛大的演奏是没可能了。但出于对乘客的尊重，船长还是想在那个角落表演一次合奏，让三等舱的乘客也能享受到不一样的音乐。以往只有送葬人一个人在三等舱中演奏，这一次他终于不是孤身一人。

钢琴师送葬人和大提琴手炎客都分别练好了自己的部分，就差排练来合一合节奏了。 

这一天正是休息日，刚送走了一批乘客，大多数方舟上的干员都选择了下船采购。炎客和送葬人就约好了在这一天排练，虽然没有约定具体时间，但他俩如约定过一般一起吃完早餐，然后来到了三等舱的休息室。两人甚至都选择了穿较为休闲的正装，仿佛在参加一场酝酿已久的突击挑战赛。

等炎客调紧了琴弓的弦，送葬人调整好坐姿，他们以炎客的皮鞋踏地声作为起始前的符号，三下过后，他们需要同时进入到这首曲子中。

Le Grand Tango 是一首极考验默契的曲子，必须到分毫不差地开始才能完成好合奏，因为在一开始，大提琴与钢琴的两方就要同时开始演奏。

两人的节奏感都在一个水平上，就在落地声响一结束，他们就同时开始了演奏。这是一首一开始就很强势的曲子，钢琴和大提琴互不相让，就像空地上的两个比舞的人，又如一出场的气势如同两位敌对的武士初次见面般，先用眼神交锋，然后行礼，接着开始出招。

他们谁都不让谁，送葬人弹奏得越是用力，炎客越是来劲，仿佛那是体力的较量。 门外路过了几名采购回来的干员，听到音乐声便走到休息室里凑热闹。

正是剑拔弩张的时候，两人的水平不相上下，听起来并不急促的曲子偏是演奏出了一种针锋相对的焦灼和紧张感，偏偏两个人的节奏合得分毫不差，每一个点都踩在对方的节奏上，不知原因何在。

节奏和旋律突然放缓，是来到了第二个部分。 

他俩的脸上都汗淋淋的，那是刚拼过劲的表现，但谁没空闲抬手擦汗，任由汗滴落在乐器上。 

这是休息的回合，两人的刀刃刚碰上第一回，就因不相上下的用力过猛而弹开，等待一个回转后，一次喘息后，再次交锋。

像是蓄力一般，大提琴开始变得柔和了起来，钢琴声甚至甘愿藏身于大提琴声下，可不等炎客反应过来，送葬人稍一用力，便提醒他应该向前突击了。

灵魂的舞者又碰撞在了一起，他们的眼神纠缠着对方，就如那互相纠缠的大提琴声与钢琴声，你进我退，但绝不是退让，你退我进，但我知道那只是你进攻前的一点忍让。

围观的干员们逐渐多了起来，两人的演奏也到了水深火热之处。 

即使放慢了节奏，也能听出他们正在虎视眈眈地等待着对方，生怕一不留神，就被谁抢先了进攻。

在渐进方面，始终还是钢琴更胜一筹。大提琴的声音过于夺目，一入场便会引来阵阵围观。这次，钢琴再次占据了先机，但送葬人只是轻轻敲着，他在引导炎客进入状态，而大提琴也只是懒懒地拉着，仿佛在嘲讽那诡计多端的钢琴师。

嘲讽归嘲讽，被撩拨的野兽还是选择了先进攻，他一往无前，一路放肆嘶吼。 但野兽并不自大，一往无前的同时，他也在观察着四周的环境。丛林中只有一条小路，顺着小路他到了陷阱前，是否需要踏入陷阱还需要观察再三——狂妄如他，自以为跨入陷阱也不会被掐住脖颈。

思索着，仿佛陷入那场景之中，炎客逐渐开始用力起来，身上的白衬衫也随着他的思考与发力慢慢被汗染湿，他的手用极为巧妙的方法握住琴弓，既不过分用力，也不显得虚弱，只是轻轻地搭在琴弓上，便能奏出天籁之音。

观众们的目光中仿佛也出现了相同的场景，大家正如痴如醉地听着。 

待那野兽经不住好奇的勾引，踏入圈套之中，如陷阱一般的钢琴声便开始收网，野兽如大提琴声，也毫不服输地挣扎着。有一瞬间，那织好的网竟出现了裂口，野兽找到了突出重围的机会，但网也毫不客气地绞紧着。

送葬人从未遇到过如此棘手的对手，他暗暗地咬着牙，寻找战胜炎客的法子。他光洁如玉的指尖有力地敲打在黑白琴键上，眼睛时而微眯，时而轻轻闭起，仿佛进入无人之境，但思考带来的热度还是染湿了他的后颈，送葬人皱着眉头，寻思着如何利用这片网将野兽撕碎，吞入腹中，还是要在陷阱中再作文章。

隐忍的挣扎过后，野兽终于一爪子划开了那缠绵的网，不曾想，那陷阱之下竟另有天地。钢琴的突然放缓仿佛在嘲笑大提琴的匹夫之勇。

仿佛陷阱外的世界才是虚伪而邪恶的，而那陷阱之下的世界竟如同仙境一般，虽有守卫阻挠，但野兽仍不顾一切地在陷阱之下的仙境中驰骋。钢琴早知阻挠不了大提琴，只好转攻为守，而那野兽竟也有实力突破重围，来到仙境中最深的渊旁。琴声召唤的守卫们开始放弃了继续追逐他，他们都明白，那深渊中不过是无尽的幻境，一旦坠入便再无梦醒之时，那是钢琴编制的虚假梦境，就看大提琴如何接招。 

意外的是，大提琴并不在乎，当那野兽叫嚣着狂妄之词奔入那深渊之时，无数散发着光彩的碎片包裹着他，梦的碎片与现实交织在一起，扎入血肉的疼痛使钢琴与大提琴的声音同时达到了最高峰。野兽在疼痛中睁开双眼，看到的是如星辰般的闪耀碎片，在空白的天空中飘洒如流星，只有自己在极速下坠，正堕回到陷阱外的现实当中，仿佛那钢琴声在它耳边说着：

梦该醒来了。 

演出戛然而止，不多一分一毫——他们对节奏的把握精妙极了。 

结束了演出的两人同样地气喘吁吁，炎客如挑衅般地看着送葬人，眼里满是赞赏，而送葬人也毫不留情地瞪了回去，眼神里露出了许久未见天日的肃杀之气，也是对对手最高的敬意。两人还没从演奏的氛围中走出来。

观众们不约而同地鼓起了掌，只有刚买完菜回来的乐队指挥干员气急败坏地走过来质问他们两个怎么合奏合得像打架一样。

两人愣了愣，思索着，“打架”这个词用在钢琴和大提琴之间着实怪异。炎客被逗得一下笑了起来，送葬人则是歪了歪头，表示有些不理解。

“因为那家伙实在是弹得好，那我也得用尽全力才行。”炎客停下来刚说了两句，才感觉自己已经出汗出得衣服都粘在了身上。

“他的演奏技巧的确不错，值得切磋，但那不叫打架。”送葬人一边客观评价着，一边稍稍松开了领带好让自己更舒畅地呼吸。

指挥干员也不好再说他们什么，只好一跺脚，一扭头，气呼呼地走了。 

就在她转头的一瞬间，两人对视对视一眼，默笑，才惊觉默契已在不知不觉中诞生。 

高山流水，知音重逢也不过如此。 

12

自那一次合奏之后，他们之间的关系就变得有些不同起来。 

炎客是个有耐心的萨卡兹，尤其是对待猎物，虽然经历了长达两年的探索，他早就心痒难耐，但好的猎人到了关键时刻自然还是能沉得下气。他知道送葬人是对感情相当慢热的人，若是没有足够的耐心等到他朝自己主动伸出双手，那么一切主动都是白费。

之所以要等到送葬人主动，也是要等到他认清自己的心，他必定是个认清了就不会轻易放手的人，而在此之前，还是要多给他一些思考的空间。

过了好几个月，炎客用朋友的身份和他一起就餐、阅读、甚至搬到了他的房间里只用了晕船这么一个牵强的理由。所有人都看得出来，炎客心思不纯，只有送葬人还呆呆地不明所以。干员们甚至开始赌送葬人最后到底会不会动情，谁都说不准这样痴心的炎客到底能不能打动这木头天使。

值得一提的是，炎客上船的时候，也不忘将家里种植的小植株带到船上来，虽然知道海上的气候多变，却也不忍心植物在家里被渴死。不料船上的医疗组倒是相当热心，每个干员轮番出法子来照顾那弱小的白色桔梗，以至于那迟到的白色花苞，在冬季绽放出炫目的白色花朵。

船上的雪总是异常寂静，并不是说没有声音，只是落在船上的时候，所有人都下意识屏住呼吸，只剩下那汽笛在呜呜地叫着。

被施以特殊法术的桔梗花，在触碰到雪的一瞬间，会使雪汽化成细小的水珠，飘散在空气中。一般来说不会有人研究如此无聊的法术，可在船上的干员们当真是无聊惯了，什么小事都要插一脚，包括这反季节绽放的桔梗他们都要保护起来，也不知道是不是有谁真的会去看。

也许还真有人就喜欢看这样的非自然现象。 

那天极冷，下了那年的第一场雪，那天清晨，担心着桔梗花受寒死亡的送葬人早早地从被窝里钻了出来，在不吵醒炎客的情况下，走到了安放植物的落地玻璃窗外，却不见那植株像是受寒的样子。

送葬人好奇极了，甚至顾不及自己开始发出低温警告的躯体，也要蹲在桔梗花旁看着雪落到它身上。

桔梗花倒好，雪都没能落到它身上就已经消失了，送葬人却没这神奇的法术，细细的初雪落在他的光环上，翅膀上，头上，肩膀上，甚至是膝盖上，他都仿佛感觉不到似的，竟只是痴痴地看着那飘散的白色水雾，和时而微微欠身的桔梗花。

炎客没料到送葬人会不赖床，要知道每到冬天，要让他和被窝分离是一件多困难的事，也许是船上的大家都照顾着他，才让他养成这种坏习惯。在房间里找了一圈找不到人的时候，他又在餐厅找了一会儿，还是不见人。没想到竟在落地玻璃窗外的另一端看到那蹲在雪里的木头天使。

他几乎吐出一句粗口，还好自己穿多了一件外套。 

“你怎么蹲在这儿？”炎客来到了送葬人的身后，盯着那傻乎乎又有些痴呆的人儿，看起来他似乎就要感冒了，脸颊被冻得红彤彤的。

“赏花。”送葬人回过头看着炎客，眼里称得上闪闪发光。 

炎客知道这下是拉不动他了，于是学着他蹲在花盆旁，看了一会儿那注视着非自然物理现象的天使，只好伸手替他拍掉了头上和肩膀上的雪。

的确是美得不真实，雪飘落在距离送葬人最近的那一朵桔梗花上，一下子便化作水雾飘向那浅浅的一池碧波，白色的人儿惊奇极了，眼睛盯着那水雾接近，眼都不眨，近乎透明的眼睫毛似乎要和雪一起落入纯白的背景中。最后不识时务的一点雪落在他的鼻尖上，送葬人才闭上了将近瞪到一条直线上的眼睛。

炎客叹了一口气，他能拿这样的送葬人怎么办呢。除了为他披上外套，把他的手藏到自己的手里给他一点温暖，或许是什么都做不了了。

不对，应该还有别的法子。 

送葬人尝试着伸手触碰那娇弱的桔梗花，产生的水雾便随着桔梗花倾斜的方向飘去，他完全没有注意到逐渐接近的炎客，即使他的手已经被对方紧紧握住。

“我们走吧，你这样下去会感冒的。” 

“不，我还想多看一会儿。” 

送葬人的鼻尖已经冻得通红，眼神却还盯着那些桔梗不放。 

“再不走，我可就要亲你了。” 

这对他过往的几乎所有对象都管用的招数，到了送葬人这里似乎就失效了，后者只是愣愣地转过头来，眼里写满不解。

炎客真的要投降了，他只好用双手扮过他的脸，然后捂住他冷得像冰块的耳朵，用自己的鼻子蹭蹭送葬人的鼻子，额头抵在他的额头上，像他小时候母亲会对他做的那。他的角甚至顶开了送葬人的光环。

“你额头好烫，快去洗个热水澡吧，别着凉了。” 

炎客二话不说就把送葬人拉了起来，这次他终于肯走了，大概是因为刚刚炎客突如其来的动作，让人造人还没反应过来，所以他才乖乖跟他走的。

到了浴室里，炎客终于能告诉送葬人，那法术的制造者，他也是其中之一，并告诉他原理。人造人听得津津有味，可惜他对法术方面的事几乎一窍不通，掌握铳相关的源石技艺是排外的，那也许是写在了他的内核中的算是天生掌握的内容，他才会那么擅长。

他们纯洁得像再也普通不过的一对好朋友，直到送葬人盯着炎客喋喋不休的唇似乎在想着些什么时，他们的关系似乎才有所转变。

那双唇柔软么？

它吻过多少人的身体？

我会是其中一个么？ 

送葬人不知道为什么自己的脑中突然想起这些，心脏部位那机械的核高速运转起来，几乎要变得和蒸汽一样滚烫，他感到有眩晕。

送葬人渐渐红了脸，眼睛也无意识地眯起来，看起来就像要睡着了，可他们现在还在浴室里。炎客还讲着那复杂的原理，但送葬人开始摇晃了起来，炎客立马拉住几乎要晕倒的送葬人，把他圈在了自己怀里。

气氛突然变了，人造人滚烫的脸依靠在炎客同样滚烫的胸膛上。 

炎客的理智告诉他要让送葬人好好透气才能让他尽快恢复过来，可他就是迟迟动不了手，他感觉到送葬人的吐息软软地打在他身上，仿佛已经进入睡眠，可他的眼睛却没有闭上，扑闪的睫毛扫在他的身上让他觉得有些心痒。

过了一分钟，他像突然有了意识一样，伸出手试探性地环住炎客的脖子，甚至蹭

过他从脖子延伸到脸颊的源石结晶。 

“你知道你在做什么吗？”炎客克制着自己的声音，试探着眼前的人造人。 

“我不知道，可是我看到好多人在告别的时候，都会这么做。我突然也想试试看。” 送葬人开始靠近炎客，在逐渐靠近他的脸时闭上眼睛，侧着脸换成一个不会碰到鼻子的角度，在感受到他的气息时迅速地用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下炎客的，就当是完成那个过程了，他只是想体验一下而已。

天使一碰上那略显粗糙却柔软的双唇后，便立马睁开眼惊慌地躲闪到了浴缸的另一端。但炎客当然不会乐意，他一把拉住送葬人，摁住他的脑袋，好让那双冒失而可口的唇再次与他的唇交叠，然后将自己的舌头伸入他炽热的口腔内，搅动着，最后拉出缠绵的细丝。

直到结束接吻，送葬人依旧微微张着嘴，舌头仍是被挑逗时的模样，似乎一时半会儿他还闭不上嘴，脸上还残留着情//欲的潮红，甚至嘴角还挂着一点零星的唾液，他正慌张地看着炎客。 

妈的。炎客在心里骂了一句。 

他忍耐得几乎要发疯，为什么偏偏是这个时候，他有十成十的把握要是在这里做了第一次，送葬人得缓好几天才能恢复过来，到时候船长来找他麻烦可就真的麻烦了，况且他不想在第一次给送葬人留下不好的回忆。

他只好抽身离开，走到淋浴间简单地冲洗了自己的身子，顺便等送葬人完成后再解决自己绷紧胀大的某个部分，这之后他才能冷静地走出浴室。

渴望的情感终于到来的这一天，他一边欣喜若狂，一边感到不适。 

他的心从来没有为谁那样跳动过，他的心也会如此跳动么？ 

但，仿佛他越是幸福，心里的那个嬉笑着的恶魔就越是猖狂。那些代表过去的影子正一夜夜侵袭着他，迫使他想起以前的事，迫使他产生愧疚，迫使他记住仇恨。

他做了一个梦，梦见自己一直在奔跑，那份压迫追逐着他，他想用刀切割他身后的那团黑色，但梦中的自己不被允许携带武器，若是使用拳脚，那团黑色便将他包裹其中，逐渐吞噬。

如此冰冷，他想。

13

这双手的拥有者，也配拥有幸福么？ 

他亲手送终的人超过三位数，里面不乏各界翘楚，他做的只是复仇，从来没想过那样做的后果是什么。

那天下午的事，他还常常能想起，他不害怕死人，却讨厌那深色的血液沿着手枪爬上他的手，吞噬他的全身，仿佛那粘稠的血潭中会伸出无数双手拉他入内。

他果然还是更喜欢用刀，干脆，利落，不像枪，偶尔会带来小麻烦。 

这双手，夺走了多少人的幸福？ 

是他们夺走别人的幸福在先，那可是一个村数百户人家，他们怎么忍心就这么摧毁一个村庄只为了那里拥有丰富的战略自然资源。

他们的政//府太过软弱，当自己的子民被随意掠夺的时候，竟不敢派出哪怕一个排来支援他们。

他再也没有回过家乡，那个如同死寂的山谷又有什么好留恋的。 

炎客喜欢晚上站在甲板上，因为晚上的船行驶得极慢，吹吹风能让他感觉畅快些。

但最近，他喜欢上了看海，而且是晚上的海。 

海似乎成为了他的第二个故乡。 

当他听到海风呼啸的时候，仿佛听到了家乡里孩子们唱起的儿歌。 

是不是所有人的最终归宿都是大海呢？那些入侵者在完成屠杀后，不分日夜地将沉重的尸体运到海边焚化，然后将那些无助的灵魂抛向大海，只因不想让他们的尸体污染他们宝贵的资源。

而现在，他们的尸体又在何处腐朽？那些无助的灵魂是否得到了安息。 

炎客靠在栏杆上，闭着眼，听着海浪声。 

极为平缓的海浪声像是父母的呼唤，他又想起那个圣诞节，自己渴望许久的大提琴安静地躺在圣诞树下巨大的礼盒中，他迫不及待地拆开那个礼物盒，而他的父母则在圣诞节的餐桌旁催促着他入座。

他也会想起战友们的交谈声，还有村子里的人叫他队长的声音。 

海浪似乎呼唤着它。 

——来看看吧，来看看这个冰冷的坟墓。 

——里面藏着，你最爱的人们。 

——来到这里，你将陷入无尽的温暖中。 

——你将回到萨卡兹人的怀抱中。 

那是一片黑色的，起伏着的海。 

最近的一个月里，他总在这个时刻，来到这个位置，虽然今天有点晚了。 

晚上的海看起来没什么太特别之处，也有时候会下雪，但那都只是一片无声而漆黑的坟墓，除了默默吞噬雪花，它也朝炎客张开怀抱。

那片漆黑之下，会是什么？ 

炎客越发好奇，他像被蛊惑了一般，踩到了栏杆上。 

——回来吧，我的孩子。 

冬天的栏杆上结了一层薄薄的冰，炎客一下没抓紧，朝前面滑了一下。 

那一瞬间，他离大海极近。 

深邃的海倒映在他橙金色的瞳孔中，倒影出了一片星空。 

——放手吧。 

他本不至于堕入海中，可海浪的声音正蛊惑着他。 

一松手，往前一跃，他便开始不顾一切地朝那片大海飞去。 

“炎客——！！” 

正找着夜归舍友的送葬人，刚打开通向甲板的门，不料竟看到舍友跃入大海中。

好冷。 

从高处坠入海中，先是敲击海浪产生的刺骨的痛，而后便是入骨的寒冷。 

炎客在水下，感觉自己越坠越深。 

他睁着眼，看着某些零星的漂浮物划过自己的眼前，如同流星。 

他们便是沉睡在这样的海水中么？炎客有些恍惚。 

如此冰冷，如此寂静，和那个喧闹的村庄差得远了。还是说，海的深处也藏了个喧闹的村庄？ 

本想在这海中多探索一会儿，但氧气也是有限的。 

他吐出了最后一口气，细碎的气泡划过他的脸。 

缺氧的感觉使他眩晕，慢慢的，他的眼前只剩一片漆黑。 

“扑通——”

是另一件东西入水的声音。那像是一个巨大的箱子被抛入海中，又或是什么不见得光的秘密？

他在模糊中看到丁点星光，像是他已经产生了眩晕的幻觉，可那片亮光朝自己冲来，那似乎是一个人，他身后是巨大的，几何形状的翅膀。

炎客闭上了双眼，自己这样的人怎么可能有天使来带他上天堂。 

可下一秒，他就清醒了过来。那天使不知道什么时候已经来到了他的面前，他的手被他抓住，自己被强迫着与那天使几乎零距离接触。天使吻住了他，把自己身体里的一点氧气给了他。炎客睁开了眼，映入眼帘的，是那片纯粹的，由白色的代码构成的星空。送葬人眨了眨眼，产生的细碎水泡糅合着星光，在他眼中开出一片绚烂的烟火。

那天使闭上眼，继续深吻他，仅仅是为了把更多的氧气送给他，接下来，他抓住炎客，然后向上潜泳，直到带着他飞出水面。

他果真是他的天使，为了他而坠落的天使。 

他贪婪地抱住送葬人，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，索取着他的温暖。 

明明刚从冰冷的水下回到水面上，会冷得发抖才对，但握着送葬人的手奔跑到属于他俩的房间时，他似乎不觉得冷。

他们走进小房间里自带的浴室，几乎是一边接吻一边脱掉对方身上湿冷的衣服。

那时候是冬天，他们费了点力气才脱下那些厚重的毛衣。炎客回手打开了浴缸上的花洒，温暖的水蒸气瞬间便围绕着他们。 

缺失常识如送葬人，也知道这个场合接下来会发生什么。 

等到炎客把他打横抱起放进浴缸中，再小心翼翼地加入到狭小的空间中，他们最后一起泡在了温暖的水中。 

上次在这个场景中时，他们的关系可单纯多了，直到送葬人出于好奇吻了他。 

炎客小心翼翼地捧住那颗白色的脑袋，后者湿润又柔软的发丝蹭得他的手发痒。

和送葬人刚刚的摁头亲吻不同，炎客的手法温柔得多。 

就像他们第一次亲密接触时那样，他先用鼻尖蹭住送葬人的，接着轻轻将自己的唇奉上，软软地触碰他的，接着用灵巧的舌头潜入他冰冷的口腔中。 

他的唇齿间有淡淡的薄荷气息，是因为送葬人喜欢在用餐后咀嚼几片生薄荷叶。

接着他们互相探索着对方的身体，送葬人青涩地用双手拂过他臂膀的轮廓，然后抱住他的脖子，而炎客则是一路向下，还挤了一点沐浴露，在送葬人好看的身体上留下滑溜溜的痕迹。 

水不断地涌出浴缸，暧昧的声音充斥着狭窄的浴室，送葬人雪白的身子上开始出现了一些红色的印子，从胸口一直延伸到脖子，而他现在正坐在始作俑者的大腿上，随着他的动作微微颤抖着。 

他不问他为什么要做那样不可解释的事，他也不问他为什么要飞入海中救他，一切尽在不言中。 

炎客开始利用滑腻的泡沫开拓他的后方，而送葬人也学着炎客的把戏，用沐浴露描摹着他的身体。而某个点被触碰到的时候，他的腰便会塌下来，软软地倒在炎客的身上。 

处女之地需要被好好对待才不会留下遗憾，等到送葬人的高昂已经吐出了几束白色的黏液，炎客终于舍得把自己的送入他体内。 

他从来没对谁这么温柔过，他托着送葬人，后者则把手搭在他的肩膀上，偶尔试探性地往下坐一下，又被那玩意的尺寸吓到，连忙抽出。 

这样的过程对炎客来说无疑是巨大的折磨，等到送葬人好不容易让一半的部分进入他的体内，他撤下了自己的手，一下没能控制住自己力道的送葬人让整根没入他的体内。 

“唔嗯——好、好难受……”送葬人脱力地倒在炎客怀里，朝他的耳朵粗喘着，却不知道那对炎客而言如同致命的诱惑。 

“再忍一下就好了。”炎客咬着送葬人耳垂，忍耐着那磨人的内壁吸吮着他的，处女的紧致让他几乎难以自持。 

为了减少异物感，送葬人试图跪起来，却每每到了一半的时候失控地下坠，以至于几次来已经完成了某个过程，到了炎客终于看不过眼的时候，才托着他的臀部开始起起落落。 

他们不知疲倦地重复着，直到送葬人再也发泄不出什么东西，只能虚弱地干性高潮时，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白。 

炎客抱着高潮后有些失神的送葬人，看着小小的舷窗外，那片日出前的霞光。

差点就看不到这样的美景了。 

看着在自己怀里渐渐熟睡的天使，炎客吻了吻他的额头，然后继续保持着抱着他的姿势躺在浴缸里，享受着片刻的温存。 

14

这之后的他们，就像所有普通情侣一样过着腻歪的日子，甜掉了大家的大牙。 赌送葬人不会动情的家伙都赔得很惨，他谈起恋爱来，嘴角边重新绽开的青涩的弧度又让干员们想起小时候他微笑的样子。

一切都美好得太过分了，以至于让人忘记了战争的逐渐临近。 

悠闲的游轮又变回了战时的罗德岛状态，船长也重新挂上了博士的头衔，指挥着这座感染者的庇护所在大洋上航行。

他们不站在某一边，他们为感染者发声，他们为自己而战。 

罗德岛是战争中难得的中立力量，各国在罗德岛中的成分也开始展现出来，以至于更多使者想要加入罗德岛，但能通过考核的人寥寥无几。

几乎所有人都忘了送葬人是出生于拉特兰的人造人，因为他所有记忆都产生于罗德岛。战时的送葬人，在白天会拿起他的铳，站在炎客身后，为他清扫障碍，成为他坚强的后盾，到了晚上，则会为伤者弹奏钢琴，以舒缓大家的伤痛。

偶尔炎客也会受伤，这时候他就会亲手为恋人包扎伤口，并再三叮嘱他不可乱来，并在多数时候会得到后者不由分说的强吻，并惹得其他干员抱怨连连。

他们多数时候需要在陆地上搜寻感染者的庇护所，并把感染者们带到船上进行治疗。 

在这场战争中，感染者是比伤者更要弱势的对方。掀起战争的一方，便是那想要将感染者斩草除根的极端分子，好在各国首脑们都尚未失去理智，知道感染者的实力也不可小觑，加上还有利用的价值，才出手援助罗德岛。

而极端分子们，在狂热地打砸抢烧之后，也失去了后劲，更可笑的是，他们在战争中也有不少内部人员感染了矿石病，那这个时候该将战友当成敌人，还是把秘密藏在心里？

可事情没有这么简单，极端组织瓦解后留下的势力范围，又遭各国的哄抢，其中不乏使用生化武器等手段残忍者。

谁都没有为感染者做什么，神只救自救者。 

有时候送葬人会看到能天使在虔诚地祈祷，他也会受到感召似地停下来，低下头。也许那时写在程序中的信仰，和那句守护的命令相同，是他一辈子都不能违反的东西。

“神会听人造人的心愿吗？” 

完成祈祷之后，送葬人向能天使提问。 

“嘛，如果你相信的话，那神就会听到。” 

能天使笑着回答他。 

承载了过多感染者的罗德岛，也磨损得很快。而现在各国的力量都集中在那片混乱的区域，罗德岛反而变成了最安全的地方，博士物色好了一个海滨城市，开始筹建起庇护所，他想为感染者们建立一个更好的罗德岛。

渐渐地，干员们开始走下船，回到了陆地，投入了新罗德岛的筹建当中。而送葬人依然从不下船，他依然坚守着自己在船上的职务，每当博士提到下船的时候他都置若罔闻。

可无论送葬人怎么细心维护，罗德岛的老化始终是不可逆转的。即使是作为游轮，破旧的罗德岛也不会有乘客再想买票来乘坐了。

而新的罗德岛则生意兴隆，越是需要发展，就越是需要钱。博士开始变卖罗德岛

上的一些大型器械来换取新的罗德岛的发展资金。 

干员们也逐渐地定居在陆地，最后只剩下送葬人和炎客没有在陆地上的居所了。

“我替你们找了一间房子，前半年的房租交好了，你们也下来吧。” 

船长坐在他们房间里狭小的沙发上，真诚地提着建议。 

他现在已经是一个白发苍苍的老爷爷了，眼中的睿智与和蔼却有增无减。 

“我都可以。”炎客耸耸肩，看着坐在旁边的送葬人。 

而送葬人则罕有地皱着眉头，似乎正在纠结着。 

“如果担心在陆地上没有工作的话，继续待在罗德岛是可以的，我也可以帮你们

介绍一些乐团的活计。” 

“嗯……” 

送葬人回答得十分勉强，炎客紧紧地握住他的手。 

“如果你不想走，我就陪你留在这里。” 

“可是，这里能维持基本生活的设备和物资也快都消耗完了。” 

“没关系的，我们两人肯定有办法在这条船上活下去的。” 

送葬人转过头，看着朝他许诺的炎客，似乎想在后者脸上找到一点动摇。 

“你想回去吗？回到那座不会移动的钢铁岛屿上。” 

送葬人似乎很喜欢把大陆称为钢铁岛屿。 

“我只想去你在的地方。” 

炎客坚定地看着送葬人。 

“你就告诉我吧，你的答案。” 

“.……” 

今天的送葬人比平时还难对付，炎客只好重新整理了思绪，望着窗外那片宽广到不可思议的陆地发着呆。

“说没有想过，肯定是骗人的吧……” 

炎客喃喃自语道。 

“好，那我们就下去。” 

炎客惊讶地看着送葬人。 

“……偶尔，也让我为你做点什么吧。” 

送葬人低下头以微不可闻的声音说着。 

博士有些感慨，自己从小看到大的小人造人也成长成了会爱别人的人造人这件事，真想快点告诉无名。

不知道他在彼岸是否也能看到呢？ 

15

在陆地上的生活，并没有想象中的简单，尽管战后的城市早已平静了数年。 

光是远远看着就让送葬人害怕的，迷宫一样的街道和钢铁森林，完全没有生于海洋的他的立足之地。

每一次出门他都要跟在炎客身边，不然就会迷路，而在不会摇晃的钢琴上演奏什么的，还是第一次。

他每天都有晕船一样的感觉，也许是因为习惯了在摇晃的船上行走，到了不会摇晃的地面上，他的身体也会不自觉地摇晃起来。

起初，他们只是在房子附近的西餐厅里做双重奏的表演，后面则被挖掘到了乐团里做乐团里的特邀嘉宾。

第一次站在一千多人面前演奏，每个人的眼睛都聚焦在他们身上，这让送葬人十分不习惯。 

船上的气氛是自由的，大家会随着他的旋律起舞，尽情摇摆，但在这里，他们只如同摆设一般，听着自己的演奏，结束后就程序般地开始鼓掌。

因为这是付报酬的公演，送葬人也把不羁的演奏风格收敛了大半，虽然短短的变奏颇有厚积薄发之感，但总比以前缺了些什么。

只有和炎客进行二重奏的时候，他能感受到自由重新回到了他的音符中。 

他沉迷于那个人，他总是在弹奏到高潮的时候偷偷瞄着炎客同样沉醉在演奏中的脸，是他让他走下了船，是他让他成为了一个演奏家，一个人。

演奏终了，他们握着手来到台前谢幕，不少人把鲜花扔到台上来，他们一一谢过那些鲜花和掌声，但没有花童来收拾这些鲜花是他们约定俗成的事，因为这支特别的乐团，会亲自回收这些花作为自己的礼物，他们团中不乏心灵手巧之人。结束了谢幕，送葬人便走到台下去卸妆了，但过了五分钟，他都没见到炎客来换衣服，这着实有些奇怪。 

他找了好几个化妆间都没见到炎客，只好重新回到台上，才发现那个高大的萨卡兹人正被一群女生围绕着，中间有乐团里的小提琴手，小号手，鼓手，甚至连年长的指挥都在里面凑热闹。

真是奇了怪了。 

送葬人站在角落等着磨磨蹭蹭的恋人，等了好几分钟他们还在聊，他又被催着去卸妆和更衣，这他才离开。

“我说，送葬人先生明明更适合白色的花吧！”鼓手古米举着几朵白色的玫瑰朝炎客建议着。 

“不，我觉得送葬人先生更适合颜色艳丽一些的花，毕竟他身上的色调本来就很单调了。”拿着几只不同颜色芍药的小号手真理推了推眼镜，反驳着古米。

“传统的红玫瑰不是挺好的嘛？干嘛耍那么多花样。”萨克斯手凛冬默默地吐槽着。 

乌萨斯来的女孩儿们正激烈地争吵着，路过的莫斯提马倒是捡到了便宜，把染了淡蓝色的满天星交到了炎客手里。

“我觉得小小的满天星很适合那位先生哦。”莫斯提马朝炎客笑着提议。 

“配上纯洁的雏菊可能更棒哦！”前来凑热闹的观众能天使也把自己收集来的白色雏菊放到他手上。

在争吵声中，笨拙的炎客靠着大家时不时的指点和帮助，完成了一个小小的花环，纯白的雏菊交织着淡蓝的满天星，辅以几片玫瑰花瓣，显得简单而纯洁。

好在他们没有花很多时间，发型师还在帮送葬人处理头发，炎客则从后门溜了进来，和发型师打了一下招呼，便来到了送葬人身后。

门外凑热闹的乐团成员们几乎要把木门挤破了。 

“怎么还不去卸妆？”送葬人回过头看着表情不大自然的炎客，用眼神审问着他。

“一会儿就去。”

“……对了，这个送你。”炎客实在憋不住了，把藏在背后的花环放到了送葬人头上，看着愣住的木头天使，他只好捏着他的下巴在他额头上吻了一下，天知道他呆呆的表情配上这个花环有多可爱。

木门外传出了一阵属于女生的尖叫声，送葬人忽地红了脸，炎客也回头走了，顺便赶走了门外的女孩子们。

送葬人回过头来，看着镜子里戴着花环的自己。 

似乎有哪里不对劲。 

送葬人拿起花环，放到了自己的光环上。 

这下感觉对了。 

但怎么可能戴着这玩意回家去，他的大脑又开始发起热来，便只好把花环拿下来放在桌子上，掏出随身携带的一本小说消磨时间。

16

一年的时间过得很快，陆地上的时钟齿轮仿佛比海上的走得快，炎客和送葬人这之后也从乐团里脱离出来，成为了职业的二重奏团体，管理他们的也是罗德岛，一年后的罗德岛也变成了感染者庇护所外的多能公司，仿佛什么行业里都有罗德岛的影子。

而第一个走上演艺之路的当然不是他们，罗德岛的当家招牌是那位种族保密的空，当然那是别的故事了。

但送葬人一刻也没有忘记过那艘船，即使它再也不叫罗德岛。 

在熟睡的深夜，他会做那个之前做了很多年的梦。 

“你唯一的任务，就是守护这艘船。” 

那是在他的寄存器里最高层的文件，永远不会动摇的文件。

他总是惊醒过来，那段命令并不会无端出现，它像是在传达着什么。

而最近的几天，他没有由来地感到心慌。炎客安慰他，也许是公演前太过紧张了，但送葬人知道那并不是因为演出而产生的感觉。

他整夜整夜地失眠，直到演出的前一天，他们正在排练。两人都穿上了表演时需要穿着的正装，炎客选了黑色的西装，而送葬人的则是白色的，天使与恶魔的组合吸引了不少观众。

“不行，这样下去我实在无法演奏。” 

刚弹奏完一曲，送葬人的手就开始颤抖起来。几天来的缺乏休息在表演前表现得更加淋漓尽致，炎客也没有办法，只好和负责人商量着能不能先停一停排练。

不曾想，送葬人趁着去休息间喝水的间隙，打开窗飞了出去。 

这会儿轮到炎客惊讶了，他终于知道那个时候送葬人看到他落水是一种什么样的心情。他几乎是在所有人的惊呼中冲出了排练的场所，可送葬人飞得极快，炎客一下子就看不见送葬人到哪儿去了。

不过，答案昭然若揭，他不会去那里之外的地方。 

恋人偶尔吐出的几句梦话，和那个让他惊醒的噩梦所指向的，只有一个地方。 

炎客朝刚停下车来的少年借了他的机车，然后在机动车道上开始穿梭。 

他一定要找回那个天使。 

本以为封锁住消息就可以把他留在身边，可没想到送葬人最后还是要去那里一趟。

只有他能够把他拉回来，一如那晚的深海。 

今天是那条船爆破的日子，他不能失去他。 

17

来到那艘破旧的船前时，无论炎客怎么解释，工作人员都不相信上面还有人。 

“我们已经查看了好几次，上面的东西都被我们搬得差不多了，不可能有人还在

上面的。” 

“不！他是刚刚才进去的，你们有没有看到有翅膀的萨科塔……” 

“我们十几个人二十几双眼睛还能看错不成？” 

炎客恼火起来，差点要动了粗，还好那些工作人员里，有一个也曾是罗德岛的干

员，他认出了炎客，才让他进去寻找那个天使。 

“但炸药是定时的，如果你们不能在那个时间出来，谁也没办法保护你们的安全。 ”

那位干员不放心地叮嘱着，得到的是炎客的一声谢谢。 

他还有一个小时。 

即使变得破旧而空荡荡，在一艘游轮里找人几乎是一件不可能的事，因为它实在太庞大了。炎客自上而下地找，无论是他们的房间里，还是他们曾常常表演的地方，都没能看到送葬人的身影。

好在那位干员塞给他一块表，让他得知剩下还有半个小时。 

实在是太难了，还是自己的脚步声太大，把那位天使吓得躲了起来。 

他开始焦急起来。

直到他跑到最底层，一个堆满源石废料的房间里，蜷缩着一个白色的身影。 

“送葬人！” 

炎客立马冲上去，揪着他的手要把他拉出去。

“快走！我们时间不够了！” 

“不，我不能走。” 

今天送葬人的力气出奇的大，他一下挣脱了炎客的手。 

“你还是在想着那件事吗？” 炎客再一次抓住他的手腕。

“嗯。” 

送葬人点了点头，任由炎客拉着自己的手，用另一只手把自己抱得更紧。 

“你走吧，我在这里就好。” 

“不，我说过，我只在你在的地方。” 

炎客一字一顿地说着，却没能撼动那人半分。 

“也许，我当初下船就是一个错误。”他喃喃自语道。 

他劝不动送葬人，又不能把他强行拉走，便想武力打晕送葬人并把他带走，他甚至拿出了自己随身佩戴的短刀指着送葬人，但没有人比送葬人更清楚，那只不过是虚张声势，而近身战下他们的水平居然不分上下，也许也是因为炎客不想真的伤害到送葬人。

炎客只好认输，他没办法再对送葬人动手，他在某种程度上不是他的对手。 

“既然你不走的话，我就在这里陪着你。” 

“不，没有必要，这是我一个人的事。” 

“你现在还觉得自己是一个人吗？” 

炎客盯着那双闪避的眸子，送葬人赌气不去看他。 

难忍的沉默，他们还剩下十分钟。 

炎客也知道，他不可能再带走他了。

拿十几分钟吵架，还不如好好回忆一下这一生发生过的事。 

从出生到现在，该体验过的东西他都好好体验过了，而和送葬人在一起的时光，是其中不可替代的宝贵部分，在那段时间里，他逐渐忘记了仇恨。那段他以为会一辈子跟随他的记忆，不知道在什么时候已经悄然远去。

“你知道吗，现在死去我也觉得这一生足够了。” 

炎客把送葬人的手拉到自己面前，然后把他的手背抵在自己的额头上，接着虔诚的一吻。 

“不……”

他又有什么值得炎客为他沉迷？他从来没有思考过这个问题，直到他付出了那个虔诚的吻。他不是神，他甚至不是人，他不想伤害面前的人，和炎客一样，他也没有办法把他敲晕然后送出船去，那样相当于中了他的计谋，他最后还是不能和这艘船同生共死。他揪着自己的头发，痛苦地低下头。

牺牲自己的未来和这艘船一起粉身碎骨，对炎客而言多么不值得。 

“你走吧，我求求你，守护这艘船是我的任务，与你无关。”

他从来没有求过谁，现在却吐出这不可思议的字眼。 

“你要守护这艘船你就把炸药拆掉啊！为什么……” 

“那是博士的意志，我不能违抗他的意志。” 

送葬人捂住脸痛苦地说着。他蹲了下来，他从来没像现在这样落魄过，他抱着自己的脑袋，几乎要痛哭起来，却一滴眼泪也流不出来。

“我不知道……我不知道为什么，那是刻在我内核里最上层的命令，就像你们所说的灵魂里的信仰一样，那是不可违抗的东西。如果我做出违抗这条命令的东西，我会痛苦一辈子。”

从他的指缝中露出的目光，和平时的他差得太远。 

他是真的要被折磨到发疯，眼睛整得极大，眼底的代码行断断续续地闪过，都是些破碎的警告。因为个体意志和命令相冲突，无论是思想还是躯体，都处在深深的痛苦当中。

“好痛……”

是因为产生了违抗命令的想法么？如同被冰冷的铁锥深入骨髓，不断刺激着故意保留的疼痛中枢，那一波又一波的疼痛让他积蓄已久的眼泪终于脱眶而出，送葬人跪在地板上，时而揪着自己的皮肉，低吼着以排遣疼痛，却没有实际效果，因挣扎而流出的汗水滴湿了木制的地面，他不时疼痛到干呕，眼睛早已失神，失去焦点。

炎客抱住几乎要狂暴化的送葬人，任由他用手指不停地抓着他的后背。

“没关系的，如果是如此痛苦的话，不如来想一点开心的事情。” 

他跪着，像安抚孩子一样拍着他的后背，忍受着痛苦的送葬人咬伤了他的肩膀，他也没吭声。他忍着疼，把他抱得更紧。

“你还记得我们初次见面的那一晚吗？” 

炎客闭上眼睛，开始回忆起来，属于炎客的血染红了送葬人的口与唇，那陌生的血腥味让他稍微恢复了一些理智，可他的眼泪依旧不断地晕染着他的衬衫，身体也依旧颤抖着。

“也许你不记得了？”

炎客伸出手温柔地抚摸他的脑袋，不出意外地沾了一手冷汗。

“那，你还记得我来到乐队那一天是怎么握你的手的吗？” 

“你那时候还很疑惑地看着我。”

“还有那之后我们的第一次合奏。”

“第一次一起吃早餐，你还以为我们只是碰巧一起吃的。”

送葬人的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，他的注意力开始远离那条指令，开始搜寻起炎客说的那些事情。

“还有你到海里把我拽出来那一次。”

“然后我们在浴室……”

炎客吻过他的后颈，送葬人逐渐平静下来，虽然眼泪还在流。

“……记得，我全都记得。”

“第一次遇到你那晚，你拉的大提琴，第二天我醒来的时候所有人都下船了。 ” 

“是啊，在那之后过了两年。” 

炎客慢慢安抚着哭到打嗝的送葬人，轻抚着他的后背给他顺着气。 

“两年了，我无时无刻不想着你，我有时候还会到处去找和你相像的人，但再没有人能让我听到那样的琴声，也没有人能替代你。”

“我中间做过大提琴手，也做过鼓手，当然还做过一些肮脏的勾当，但我从来没有告诉你，但现在我想你可以知道我的全部故事了。”

送葬人在炎客怀里沉默了一下，像是在嘲笑他真以为自己不知道一样。接着，他轻咳了两声，整理了一下思绪。

“不，准确来说是七百零一天。” 

“你……每一天都在数着么？” 

“我可是特意为你空出了一个系统计数器，如果超过三位，那就要再腾出一个了。 ” 炎客有点被他逗笑了。 

“我们之间发生的所有事情我都记得。” 

送葬人睁开眼睛看着炎客，炎客也看着他。 

“我想，老了之后我可能就不记得了，但你还会记得吧。” 

“不，人造人也会老去。” 

“那岂不是有些搞笑，你也会变成老爷爷的样子？” 

炎客闭上眼想象了一下，实在是想不出来。 

“会的，和人一样，但我的记忆可以永远保存下来，只要他们找到了我的内核。” 

“那是不是，以后捡到内核的人，就会知道我们的故事。” 

“是的……可以这么说。” 

送葬人莫名其妙地红了脸，也许是怕别人分享他的故事。 

“可是，我们没有机会了，送葬人先生。”炎客抵着他的额头说。 

“我来陪你完成你的最后一个任务吧。” 

炎客再次轻吻怀里的恋人，这是他有生以来第一次有流泪的冲动，也许是因为此刻那份仇恨离他极其遥远，也许是因为到往生之前他都能抱着那个带给他温暖的天使，也许是想起了小时候听过的歌谣。

他不害怕死去，却害怕死后和他相隔一片天地。 

“你说，要是我下了地狱，我要去哪里找你呢……” 炎客喃喃道。

“不…我不是天使，不会去天堂，我会去地狱找你。” 

他用尽全力拥抱着炎客，可死后，他们的灵魂会不会就此别离？

也许他根本没有灵魂，他本身就是一堆代码加上一堆零部件罢了。

那他们的分离将是永远的分离。

船舱突然安静到只能听到秒针倒计时的声音。 

难道我们的选择只有一个么？ 

送葬人想。 

难道人造人的一生就要活在程序的设计之中么？ 

和谁相遇，和谁相恋，和谁产生羁绊，这些都是安排好的么？ 

这些都是命运的偶然罢了，那现在能不能发生一个偶然，让故事有所转折。 

指针的声音加速了送葬人的紧张感，他用力站了起来，不，他只是偶然站了起来，然后偶然地拉起炎客，冲到了走廊上。

他把这些归为偶然。

因为跪坐太久，炎客的双腿不太灵活，他踉跄一下，没摔倒，很快，他随着送葬人跑到了窗边。

他不能浪费这份偶然，这个偶然改变主意的送葬人。

炎客一脚踹裂了舷窗，然后抱着送葬人跳了出去。 

布置在船舱中的炸弹开始逐个爆炸，处在最下层的他们几乎是最危险的，一瞬间，其他炸弹也相继引爆。

送葬人张开了翅膀，带着炎客飞向远处的海平面，他们在低层跳入水中，又冲出水面，也许送葬人一开始没想到要张开翅膀，炎客想。

“你还是选择了我，送葬人。”

落日余晖下的两人，身后是爆炸的游轮。 

出奇的是，送葬人并没有感受到想象中的痛苦，他甚至能带着恋人一起在海面上飞翔。

“嗯，我想看你变老的样子。”

“真巧，我也想。”

炎客笑了起来，送葬人也一同弯起了嘴角。

两人一起看着夕阳慢慢沉入海平线下，完全消失，他们再也没有没有放开彼此，紧紧相拥着，直到天色渐暗。

End


End file.
